LoveVsLoyalty
by Hazel Harper
Summary: Undertaker and Kane's little sister has always been loyal to their family until she begins to fall for another wrestler in the company. Now Hazel must choose between her family and the man she loves. **1st part in the Hazel & Jeff series**
1. Hazel

_**The lights blinded her as she stepped onto the stage and began to follow her brothers to the ring. The cheering fans and the music made her eyes dart around as she felt frozen to the top of the ramp. This was the first time she'd even been 'making her way to the ring' and she felt paralyzed.**_

_**"Come on..." her oldest brother said motioning to her. **_

_**She took a deep breath and quickly caught up to her brothers. She climbed into the ring and stood between the two of them. She looked to the left, then to the right, and then she realized how short she really was compared to her two siblings. She stepped out the ring and stood on the outside as another set of music began to play. The match began and she stood at ringside fascinated by the fans and the intensity inside the ring. In the end, her oldest brother pinned the opponent and the three siblings returned to the back. Once through the curtain, she felt like she could breathe normally again. She let out a sigh of relief as she followed her brothers down the hall. Other superstars were stretching and chattering in the halls, but when the trio walked past, an eerie silence filled the hall as they made room without being asked or told. She looked around at the other superstars, a few looked terrified and the rest did not even attempt to make eye contact. Back in their dressing room, she mustered up the courage to ask, "Why is everyone afraid of you?" **_

_**Her brothers looked at each other, then back at her. A sly smile crossed their faces. "Look at us.. Who wouldn't be afraid?"**_

_**She shrugged her shoulders.**_

_**"We're the Brothers of Destruction." her other brother said quickly.**_

_**"And if any of those people try to mess with you... just remind them who your family around here is..." Taker said.**_

_**"And if they still mess with you.." Kane began, "Then they'll have to talk to them in the ring."**_

_**She shrugged her shoulders again and looked at her brothers. **_

_**"Hazel," Taker began, "most girls would love to have two brothers who could protect her from anyone."**_

_**She realized then and there how different she was from her brothers. She didn't like the idea of fighting unless she had to and never went out looking for fights. Unlike her brothers, she wasn't quick to anger either. "Can we go home yet?" Hazel asked.**_


	2. Women's Title Controversy

_**Chapter 2**_

_**It had been almost 6 months since Hazel's debut and she had quickly gained popularity among the fans. Hazel, unlike her brothers, was considered to be a face. Looking at the three siblings, Hazel was the exact opposite of both of her brothers. Standing 5'8" and weighing 125 pounds, she looked like a child between Kane and Taker. Over her first 6 months, she'd been involved in the ring with the other divas in pursuit of the Women's Championship. **_

_**Hazel sat on the floor in the hallway stretching her legs before her match against Lita for the Women's Championship. As she stretched, her long brunette hair fell into her green eyes. She heard laughter coming from up the hallway and as she looked up, she saw Lita and the Hardy Boyz walking towards her. Lita patted the Women's Title as she walked past towards the ring entrance. Kane and Taker walked up towards Hazel.**_

"_**Are you ready?" Taker asked as she fixed her elbow pads.**_

"_**You guys don't need to go out there with me." Hazel replied.**_

"_**Lita has the Hardyz. They might interfere in the match so Lita will retain the title." Kane replied.**_

"_**Please. Please. Don't come down. I don't need you guys to help me win either." She replied raising her eyebrow.**_

_**Hazel walked down towards the ring where Lita was waiting for her. She noticed Matt and Jeff on the outside of the ring trying to amp Lita up. She match began with Lita Irish-whipping Hazel into the turnbuckle. The match continued with both divas delivering moves to one another. Unlike most of the other divas, they took risks and took to the air during their matches. Lita nailed Hazel with a tornado DDT, which left Hazel motionless on the mat. Matt and Jeff were cheering for Lita as she climbed the turnbuckle to hit Hazel with the finisher. Hazel heard booing and looked over to see Taker and Kane at ringside. Undertaker was distracting the referee as Kane big booted Lita in the face. The Hardyz were trying to storm the ring as Kane placed a half-conscience Hazel on top of Lita. "1..2..3.. Your winner and the new WWE Women's Champion.. Hazel!!!" The announcer screamed into the microphone. Kane and Taker lifted their dazed sister off the mat and handed her the championship. Hazel looked around, still in a daze. She couldn't believe that the announcer had named her the champion. The Hardyz were in the ring with Lita as Hazel and her brothers left the ring. **_

"_**What did you do?!" Hazel screamed at her brothers. "I'd rather NOT have a championship then to have one because you two cheated!"**_

"_**Why are you so mad? You finally have everything you wanted." Taker replied nonchalantly. **_

"_**Lita knocked me out. She'd still be the Champion if it weren't for you!" she screamed angrily as she stormed out of the locker room.**_

_**Hazel began walked towards the Hardyz and Lita's locker room when she saw Jeff sitting in the hallway. He looked up as she approached him. He looked taken back by her being there.**_

"_**Uhhh, Hazel.." he began**_

"_**Is Lita in there?" she asked pointing at the door.**_

_**Before Jeff could answer, the door flew open and Lita stood in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" Lita snapped.**_

"_**What happened out there wasn't right. It's not my style at all. You had me down until my brothers showed up." She explains.**_

_**Lita shrugged her shoulders. "So what are you saying?"**_

_**Hazel smirked. "Whenever you want a rematch you have it. Just let me know." **_

_**Lita looked stunned as Hazel began walking back to her locker room. Jeff smiled as she walked away. He'd always been intrigued by her style. She was unlike most of the other WWE superstars and he liked that about her.**_

"_**What's going on out here?" Matt asked popping his head into the hallways.**_

"_**Hazel just offered me a rematch." Lita replied. "I don't understand why though."**_

"_**She's doing the right thing.." Jeff replied smirking.**_


	3. All Grown Up

_**Chapter 3**_

"_**But why on Earth would you do that? You really are a stupid girl!" Taker spat at Hazel.**_

"_**It's not about being stupid! It's about what's right and wrong! You might think its ok to win a championship with the help of others," she screamed glaring at Kane, "but I don't! I will not be that girl who has everything she wants because of a guy!" Hazel screamed slamming the locker room door behind her.**_

_**Kane glared at Taker after Hazel was gone. "I don't know where she gets this righteous moral attitude." **_

"_**Her mother was headstrong and righteous from what I remember. Father had to break her of that. Perhaps we'll have to do the same for Hazel." Taker replied taking The Women's Championship belt and throwing it against the wall. The belt made a loud crack sound as it hit the wall and landed on the floor. The brothers began to laugh. **_

_**Hazel was pacing outside in the cold. She was so angry with her brothers. She hated the fact that they had made her look weak. She had fought Lita plenty of times. Some she had won; others she had clearly lost. She didn't interfere in their matches, why would they interfere in hers? "Stupid assholes." She swore under her breath. She heard someone let out a quiet laugh and turned quickly to see Jeff Hardy standing on the side of the building. She stared at him.**_

"_**Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He quickly said. "Are you ok?"**_

_**Hazel's eyes narrowed as she looked at him. She'd never spoken to anyone else in the WWE unless it was about business, let alone have someone ask her how she was. She bit her lip. Jeff didn't seem to be trying to trick her or anything. Maybe he was generally concerned. "Brothers…" she replied.**_

"_**I have one myself. Being the youngest sibling is hard. They always try to act like the boss and the younger one always ends up getting bossed around." **_

_**Hazel smiled at Jeff. "It seems like you speak from experience."**_

_**Jeff smiled at her. "I am an experienced party in that situation. Matt can be so demanding it's ridiculous." **_

_**Hazel let out a laugh. "I'd rather have Matt then my brothers! I swear most of the roster is terrified to come near me. Or, terrified if they talk to me, my brothers will kill them. I feel like I have no one but my brothers and they aren't really even nice to me." **_

_**Suddenly she blushed, and bit her lip. Maybe she'd said too much. She'd never spoken to Jeff much before this and now she'd just gotten very personal. He looked at her and for the first time, instead of seeing Kane and Taker's baby sister, he saw her for who she really was. She wasn't a hard, emotionless person like her brothers. Her brunette hair fell onto her shoulders and partially covered her electric green eyes. She looked beautiful. "I think it must be hard to be the sibling of those two. I can honestly tell you that most people are terrified of them."**_

_**Hazel laughed. "Yeah, I figured that." She brushed the hair off her face. "Did Lita decide about that match yet?"**_

"_**Not as far as I know." **_

_**Suddenly the door flew open and there stood Kane.**_

_**Jeff and Hazel both jumped when the door flew open. "Hazel!" he screamed. "Let's go! It's not my job to chase you around!" Then, Kane saw Jeff Hardy standing with his sister. Rage filled his body. "What's going on out here?" he ordered grabbing Hazel's arm roughly. **_

"_**God, let me go!" Hazel screamed struggling to free herself from him. She looked at Jeff. **_

_**It all made sense now to Jeff. Taker and Kane treated their sister like a rag doll because of her size. Jeff watched as Kane drug her back into the building and could only imagine what else would happen back in the siblings' locker room. **_

"_**I can't believe you!" Hazel screamed as she finally freed herself from Kane. "I'm not a child! I don't need to be drug away from anywhere! How dare you?!"**_

"_**Kane, what's going on here?!" Taker demanded.**_

"_**She was outside with Hardy." **_

_**Taker shot his head to stare Hazel in the eyes. "Which Hardy were you with?"**_

"_**Jeff Hardy." She felt his wrath radiating from his eyes. Her brothers hated the young stars in the company. The Hardyz, Edge, Christian. No real reason why other then the fact that they were up and coming. "We were just talking. I went outside to cool off and he was out there doing the same thing." She shot back defensively.**_

"_**Hazel, I told you about fraternizing with those people. They will get you into trouble." Taker spat.**_

"_**Jeff seemed really nice.." she said then realized what she'd done.**_

"_**Oh, Kane, isn't that nice. Jeff Hardy is really a nice guy and they were just talking." Taker screamed sarcastically. **_

_**Kane began to laugh. **_

_**The hair on the back of Hazel's neck began to stand up. She didn't like the way this situation felt.**_

"_**I think we might need to tell the Hardyz to stay away from our sister." Taker laughed evilly.**_

"_**No, please don't. We weren't doing anything wrong!" Hazel cried. **_

"_**Stop your crying!" Taker screamed at her, and then he turned to Kane, "Get ready to go to the ring. We have business." **_

"_**No!" Hazel screamed throwing herself to block the door to the hallway. Kane drew his fist and punched her to the floor and stepped over her. **_

"_**Get dressed to go to the ring!" Taker screamed at Hazel as she laid on the floor. She felt him step over her and slammed the door behind her. She quickly jumped up, walked to the door and checked that the hallway was clear. She knew where she had to go as she began to run down the hallway. Cupping her face in her hands she ran until she found the door she was looking for. **_


	4. Payback

_**Chapter 4**_

"_**Please, please, please be here." Hazel said to herself as she knocked on the door, still holding her face. It hurt, and she was willing to bet it looked nasty. **_

_**The door swung open and there stood Matt Hardy. His dark curly hair fell into his eyes. He looked at her with confusion as she motioned for him to let her in. "Matt, please let me in. I can't be seen here."**_

_**Matt looked at her as she stood in front of him holding her face in her hands. She looked like she'd been crying, so he motioned for her to come in. "Thanks," she said brushing past him. **_

_**Jeff and Lita were stretching on the floor when Matt lead Hazel into the locker room. Jeff looked at Hazel and jumped up. "What happened?!" he asked seeing her holding her face. He walked up to her and motioned for her to move her hands. Hazel dropped her hands reluctantly and Lita gasped. Hazel's right eye was badly swollen and obviously bruised. Jeff looked at her, "You need ice. Lita, can you grab some ice?" **_

"_**Of course.." Lita said quickly running out of the room.**_

"_**What's going on?" Matt asked, "Who did that to you?"**_

_**Hazel could feel the tears welling up in her throat. Kane and Taker had always yelled at her, but she'd never been beaten by either of her siblings. She opened her mouth but no words came out. Jeff motioned for her to sit down and he knelt in front of her. "Hazel," he said as he placed his hand onto her knee. "You're going to be ok. Your eye isn't as bad as Lita made it seem. See?" he said handing her a mirror. Hazel gazed at her reflection. She could just push her hair over her eye until the swelling went down. "My brothers are hostile because we were out back together. I don't know what they are planning, but they are planning something." **_

"_**Planning? Against us?" Matt interjected. **_

"_**I'm not sure." Hazel said sadly. "I know how they get and they are up to something."**_

_**Lita flew into the locker room. "Kane's out there looking for you. Looking madder than a hatter."**_

_**Hazel stood up and shot Jeff a look as she headed for the door. **_

"_**No, don't go out there!" Jeff said.**_

"_**I have to. They won't stop looking for me. I just needed to warn you all. I never wanted to have anyone get hurt, I just wanted a friend." Hazel said wiping tears from her eyes as she left the locker room. **_

_**Team Xtreme just exchanged looks of despair for Hazel. Jeff couldn't help but feel responsible for everything that Hazel was going through. **_

"_**What's going on?" Matt asked Jeff.**_

"_**Hazel was outside and we were talking. Kane came looking for her and found her with me. I know he hit her. Either Taker or Kane, but one of them gave her that black eye."**_

"_**That poor girl! She is tiny compared to them!" Lita yelled.**_

"_**But the bigger question is," Matt began, "what are her brothers going to do, and what does it have to do with us?"**_

_**Hazel pushed open the door to the locker room she shared with her brothers and found the room as it was when she left. She grabbed her ring gear and ran into the bathroom. She got dressed and brushed her hair to cover the black eye.**_

"_**Hazel!" Kane screamed while walking up the hallway. He was getting closer to their locker room, so Hazel ran into the hallway. "There you are! Where in the hell have you been?!" Kane screamed as he grabbed her wrist. **_

"_**I was doing what Taker told me to do!" she said weakly.**_

_**Kane looked at his baby sister. "Well, we better be off to the ring." He said tugging her behind him. **_

_**Jeff was watching the sibling's interaction. It made a surge of anger run through his core to see that monster dragging Hazel around like a doll. Jeff could only begin to wonder what Taker and Kane had in store for Hazel. **_

_**Kane's music blared as he and Hazel walked out onto the stage. Taker was already in the ring. She stared up at her brother wondering what was going on, but slowly began to walk towards the ring. Kane walked in front of her and climbed onto the apron. She tried to calm her nerves as she walked towards the steps of the ring. Kane stepped on the first rope, and lifted the second rope to make way for her to step into the ring. Taker smiled as his siblings entered the ring. **_

"_**Finally!" he screamed into the microphone. "Hazel we've been waiting for you. The new Women's Champion is here!" **_

_**The crowd was a mix of cheers and boos. Hazel stood there still not sure what game her brothers were playing with her. Taker patted the Championship belt as it rested on Hazel's shoulder. "We are a family of Champions!" Taker screamed into the microphone. "Someone in our family doesn't consider herself to be the rightful champion." He spat at her. "Someone feels that she was wrongly named champion. Something about cheating and the whole thing being a mistake, isn't that right, Little sister?"**_

_**Hazel took the microphone. The crowd cheered. "I only won this Championship because of my brother's interference in the match. Lita was robbed and I want for nothing more than to defeat her rightfully so I can claim this belt as my accomplishment; not as a robbery." **_

_**The crowd began chanting and cheering for her as she tossed the microphone back to Taker. **_

_**He laughed into the microphone as he brushed his hair back from his face. "You are a very noble person little sister. We should be so lucky to have you with us." He laughed looking at Kane. "Lita, I know you're back there. If you want to try to regain your title, I recommend you come out here." **_

"_**What are you doing?" Hazel mouthed to her brother.**_

_**Lita and the Hardyz' music blared as they appeared on the stage. Jeff's eyes met Hazel's. No one had any idea what was going on. Taker motioned for Lillian Garcia to announce the match as Kane and he stepped out of the ring. **_

"_**The following match is for the Wwe's Women's Championship. Making her way to the ring, accompanied by the Hardy Boyz, Lita!" **_

_**The ring bell rang and the match began. Lita and Hazel locked up and took turns countering each other's moves. Hazel caught Lita in a neck breaker and planted her flat on the mat. She climbed the turnbuckle to deliver her finisher. The crowd cheered as Hazel steadied herself on the ropes as she began to complete her finisher. The crowd booed as Kane grabbed Hazel's leg and pushed her off the turnbuckle. Jeff watched in horror as Hazel's tiny body hit the mat hard. The referee called for a DQ and the match ended. Kane and Taker climbed into the ring. Matt pulled Lita out of the ring as Taker walked over to Hazel's fallen body. "Your winner and still Women's Champion, Hazel." He spat into the microphone before throwing it onto Hazel's body. The crowd booed. Matt and Lita were on the side of the ring with Jeff, watching in horror as Kane picked up Hazel and carried her to the back.**_

"_**JR, what was that? They can't do that!" King exclaimed for the announcer's table.**_

"_**I feel sorry for that poor girl!" JR said. "They break her, and then carry her away. It's not right. Someone needs to stop those two."**_


	5. Hazel & Jeff

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Jeff hadn't seen Hazel since the night of her match against Lita, in fact, no one had seen her and that match was nearly 2 weeks ago. He paced in the locker room as Matt and Lita followed him with their eyes.**_

"_**I have to do something." Jeff said finally.**_

_**Matt gasped, "What are you going to do? Go up to Kane or the Undertaker and just ask where she is? You won't be able to move after you ask that question."**_

"_**Jeff," Lita began, "Hazel's their sister and look what they did to her. I doubt they'd feel bad about the possibility of hurting you."**_

"_**I already told you I was sorry." Kane stated.**_

_**Hazel folded her arms across her chest and stared at her brother. "You threw me off a turnbuckle and broke my leg! How can you expect me to forgive you?"**_

"_**We're a family. We're all we have." Take replied.**_

"_**No, No, No." Hazel screamed shaking her head. "You don't get it. Families don't do this kind of shit to each other! And you," she said turning to Taker, "Why in the hell did you do what you did? Hitting me with the microphone?! I can't stand the sight of either of you!" she screamed getting up and on her crutches.**_

"_**Where are you going?" Kane asked handing her one of her crutches.**_

"_**I need some air.."**_

_**Taker opened the door for her as she hobbled out of the locker room. Hazel found her way to the parking lot and sat down on a bench. She looked at the city skyline in the distance. Philadelphia was pretty in the early afternoon. She sighed to herself, "Today is going to be so long." **_

_**With her injury, she obviously couldn't wrestle and her anger towards her brothers resulted in her staying backstage. Out of sight and out of mind. She knew she'd be at the arena until 11pm and looking at her watch she sighed, "10 hours to go…" **_

_**After sitting outside for a while, she decided to go back to her brothers' locker room. As she began to pull the door, it came flying at her and she almost lost her balance with her crutches. She stumbled but felt someone grab her and steady her body. She looked into the eyes of Jeff Hardy. **_

"_**I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" he asked frantically.**_

_**She let out a laugh, "Yeah I'm ok. Can you hand me that?" she pointed to her one crutch on the ground.**_

_**Jeff quickly handed it to her and stared at her. "I've been worried about you."**_

"_**Worried about me?"**_

"_**Yes, after what happened you disappeared. I didn't know what happened to you."**_

"_**I have a broken leg. My brothers are apologetic and all that.. but, I just can't forgive them yet."**_

_**Jeff nodded his head.**_

"_**And to make matters worse, I'm not even allowed to be involved with the shows and they still make me come so I'm bored out of my mind. Not to mention, I get these awesome accessories.." she laughed pointing to the crutches.**_

"_**Well are you trying to do something?" Jeff asked.**_

"_**What do you mean?" **_

"_**I have a car and I already got my clearances. Lita and Matt are annoying me so I was actually going for a drive. You want to come?"**_

_**Hazel gazed at him. She loved his magnetic eyes and the way he used crazy colors in his hair. He smiled at her. "Sure." She replied.**_

"_**I have no clue about the layout of this city, but I'm sure we can figure it out." He laughed as he pointed her towards his car. She was in amazement; she'd never had a guy hold a door for her or anything. **_

"_**Don't worry. I'm a Philly native. Where do you want to go?"**_

_**Kane and Taker paced. "I have no clue where she is."**_

"_**You think she went home?"**_

"_**How would she get there?" Taker snapped.**_

"_**I told you we went too far! She hates both of us!" Kane yelled.**_

_**Taker looked across the hallway and saw Matt Hardy and Lita. "Hardy!" he screamed making Lita jump. "Where's your brother?"**_

"_**I have no clue. He's MIA why?" Matt replied.**_

"_**So is my sister." Taker huffed.**_

_**Lita and Matt looked at each other as Taker and Kane walked off. **_

"_**Great! I told Jeff to stay away from that girl. Now her brothers are going to murder him." Matt said angrily. **_

_**Jeff looked at Hazel as she laughed. She was so beautiful to him. Smart, funny, beautiful, artistic, a kind caring person. They'd spent much of the afternoon cruising around Philly. Now it was time to head back to the arena. Jeff realized that she was the female version of him. She liked all the same bands and when she took him to the art museum he knew he had a spot in his soul for her. They pulled into the parking lot and Jeff looked at her. Deep into her hazel green eyes. He leaned into her as she leaned into him. Their lips met and he gently pulling her into him more. She ran her hands through his hair, then over his shoulders and back. A knock on the car window separated them quickly. Jeff looked up and saw Matt standing at the side of the car. Hazel got out of the car and began to make her way into the building. **_

"_**Matt," Jeff began, "What the hell?"**_

"_**Dude, I told you to stay away from that girl. Taker and Kane were looking for her and put two and two together when you were MIA too."**_

_**Jeff stared at his older brother, "I think I love her, dude."**_

"_**And I think you might pay for thinking about being with her."**_

_**Jeff watched as his brother walked off. A smile crossed his face as he thought about the kiss he'd shared with Hazel. He grabbed his ring gear from the trunk and headed into the arena. **_

_**Hazel walked into the locker room with a huge smile on her face. She wasn't sure what exactly was going on with her and Jeff, but she liked it. Her happy mood was destroyed when she saw her brothers. They looked at her when came into the room. "What?" she asked.**_

"_**Where have you been?" Taker asked.**_

"_**Out in the city with Jeff." She replied not even trying to think of a lie or an excuse.**_

"_**Hazel, I told you before about that guy."**_

_**She put her hand into the air to cut her brother off, "I know you told me about him before. You told me that I couldn't trust people. We only have each other and all that.. Then look who broke my leg" she said pointing to Kane, "and look who humiliated me. I trust them more then I trust you two!"**_

"_**That was a mistake," Kane said.**_

"_**It doesn't matter! It happened! I told you I'd stay around but neither of you are going to control me anymore. Got it?" she said forcefully. "I'll go where I want, when I want. See who I want. Do what I want."**_

"_**You think Jeff Hardy cares about you?" Taker spat at her but before she could answer, "If you honestly think he does, then you are a stupid little girl! He doesn't want you or any girl longer then it will take to get them into bed."**_

"_**That's not true!" she cried.**_

"_**Sure it is.."**_

"_**I don't believe you! You are so heartless you can't imagine someone being caring and loving!" she screamed storming out of the locker room. **_

"_**What's the plan?" Kane asked Taker.**_

"_**If she wants to pursue this, then I do have an idea."**_


	6. Love Makes You Do Crazy Things

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Hazel walked up the hallway towards her brothers' locker room. She felt a mix of emotions; happiness, confusion, anger, and concern. Her brothers had been unpredictable and that made her nervous. Then she remembered the kiss that she and Jeff shared. She felt her heart flutter within her chest and a smile crossed her face. **_

"_**Hazel," a voice called.**_

_**She turned to see a tall, blonde standing in front of her. "Hey," she said repositioning her crutches.**_

"_**You look good in a cast," the voice teased.**_

_**She rolled her eyes and giggled. "How are you, Edge?"**_

"_**Glad to see your brothers didn't kill you and hide the body. A broken leg sucks but at least it makes sense for you to be MIA."**_

"_**Well, yeah. I'm not trying to push it and I figured I'd be mysterious and disappear." She replied laughing.**_

_**Edge was the closest thing to a friend Hazel had during the Ministry of Darkness time period. Her brothers, however, never let the two youngsters become close enough to become a couple. Edge pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad to see you're ok. I heard a rumor about you and Jeff Hardy."**_

_**Hazel's face blushed. "Who said that?"**_

"_**Matt," Edge stated. "Listen to me, I know how it was for us and your brothers are insane. I'm going to be watching out for you and if they get out of order, I will always have your back."**_

"_**Thanks, Edge." She replied pulling him into a tight hug.**_

"_**Jeff's a lucky guy.." he whispered into her ear.**_

_**Hazel watched as Edge walked away from her. She felt a bit of sadness for him. They had had feelings for each other a few years ago, but her brothers had made it impossible for them to be together. Edge had battled both of her brothers and Hazel couldn't help but feel responsible for his injuries, so she ended the would-be relationship. Her flashback was interrupted by Kane's presence. **_

"_**Taker wants to speak with you." Kane said as he headed towards their locker room. **_

"_**Great.." she swore under her breath as she placed her crutches under her arms and followed Kane.**_

"_**We have a match tonight, and I want you to come to the ring.." Taker stated.**_

"_**Are you serious? How am I supposed to walk to the ring on crutches? Not to mention, I don't think standing ringside is a good idea."**_

"_**You ride on the bike with me, and you sit with JR and King at the announce table." Taker replied.**_

"_**Fine.." Hazel sighed. "I'll get ready."**_

"_**Keep rolling, rolling, rolling…" blared over the arena as Hazel and Taker rode onto the top of the ramp on his motorcycle. The crowd was a mix of cheers and boos, and Hazel figured that the fans were confused about her still being with her brothers after what they'd done to her. Taker drove to the ring and helped his sister off at the announce table with JR and King; then he and Kane stepped into the ring.**_

"_**Hazel is joining us at ringside!" King screamed into the mic,  
"How are you doing? I see you're on crutches and have a cast."**_

"_**I have a broken leg, but I'm doing just great.." **_

_**Hazel paused and stared at the stage when she heard the Hardy Boyz' theme song boomed across the arena. She saw Matt and Jeff walking towards the ring. A look of horror crossed her face when she heard Lillian announce the match. **_

"_**The following match is a no disqualification match."**_

_**Jeff and Matt got into the ring and she caught both of their eyes. Matt looked angry and Jeff looked worried. The bell rang and the match began with Kane against Matt. They exchanged blows back and forth but Kane's blows weakened Matt quickly. The tag was made between Matt and Jeff and the crowd cheered as he climbed the turnbuckle and caught Kane in a hurricarna. Kane landed on the mat for the first time in the match. As the match continued, King and JR were questioning a clearly distracted Hazel.**_

"_**So when will you be back?" JR asked.**_

"_**Uhh, 3 weeks.." she stated still watching the match intently.**_

_**So what's been going on between you and your brothers after that horrific last match where they turned on you?"**_

_**Before she could answer the question, she watched as her brothers picked the Hardyz up into the air and choked slammed them both onto the mat. Neither was moving. Hazel threw the head phones off and tossed them onto the announce table. Taker did his trademark thumb crossing his neck, symbolizing his finisher, as he stood over Jeff. The crowd began booing. Hazel hobbled over to the ring and slid in. The crowd cheered as she used her body to shield Jeff from Taker. **_

"_**Please don't do this." She begged her brother still shielding Jeff.**_

_**Taker's eyes burned with anger. **_

"_**I beg you. Please. Just pin him. Don't do this.." she begged.**_

_**Taker smiled at his sister as he took his arm and completely lifted her from Jeff and she flew across the ring towards the ropes. **_

_**She watched in horror as Taker gave Jeff the Last Ride. Taker pinned him and was announced the winner. Hazel crawled to where Jeff was and checked on him. **_

"_**I'm so sorry." She whispered to him.**_

_**He let out a small smile as he began to move weakly from the mat. Suddenly, Hazel felt a strong hand pulling her to her feet by her hair. The crowd began booing wildly as Taker brought Hazel to her feet to face him. **_

"_**You stupid girl!" he screamed at her as he gripped her by the neck and lifted her into the air. Hazel began to kick wildly and kicked Taker a few times with her cast, but it didn't even faze him. He just laughed as she struggled. He drew her body higher and placed his hand onto her back, preparing to complete the move. She closed her eyes and prepared for her body to slam the mat, but that never happened. She opened her eyes and saw Taker laying flat on the mat, Edge, Christian, and Matt Hardy standing in the middle of the ring, each with a chair. Kane was on the outside of the ring knocked out and Hazel was in Jeff's arms. She let out a small cry as she held onto Jeff. Edge and Christian walked over towards Hazel.**_

"_**Is she ok?" Edge asked Jeff.**_

"_**She's going to be fine," he said running his hand down her back.**_


	7. New Role

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Hazel couldn't believe what had just happened in the ring. She stared down at both of her brothers, who by this time were weakly moving. She placed her hands over her throat. Her skin burned and she could imagine that there would be hand marks from her brother's grasp. She stared into the crowd, completely unsure of what she would do next. **_

"_**Come on, let's get out of here." Edge whispered to her.**_

_**She nodded and looked to Edge and Jeff for help. Jeff hopped out of the ring as Edge steadied Hazel. She looked at Jeff, then back to Taker. Edge and Christian helped her through the ropes and into Jeff's arms. Her head was pounding and the crowd faded into a blurry mix of sounds and lights. She wrapped her arms around Jeff's neck as they all walked to the back of the arena. Taker and Kane watched as their sister disappeared into the back with the Hardyz, Edge, and Christian. Kane threw his hands down in anger and turned to Taker. Both exchanged looks, and then proceeded out of the ring after Hazel. **_

"_**What am I supposed to do now?" Hazel asked as she began to cry.**_

"_**Shhh…" Jeff whispered to her as he tried to comfort her.**_

"_**I... I... I... just don't know..." her voice cracked, "what do to…"**_

"_**It'll be ok, Hazel. You can stay with us," Jeff said pointing towards Lita and Matt. **_

"_**I don't want to intrude." She whispered.**_

_**Jeff shot Matt a look. **_

"_**Hazel, really… there's always room for you. After what you tried to do for Jeff, I know you're nothing like your brothers."**_

"_**Yeah, I mean you jumped in there with a cast on and you tried to protect Jeff." Lita interjected.**_

"_**Who tries to choke slam a girl in the first place?, Not to mention that you aren't just any girl, but his own sister at that, especially when that she has a cast on!?"Christian snapped.**_

_**Hazel held her head in her hands, she wanted to cry her eyes out. She had just lost the last family she had and now she felt lost, alone, and powerless. She knew that she couldn't go back to her brothers, not after what had happened, and it wasn't even that she wanted to go back to them. She looked around the room at everyone. She felt out of place, uncomfortable, and foolish for crying over her brothers. 3 months ago, none of them had known anything about her except what they could speculate on. No one talked to her, or even noticed her existence for the most part. For so long, she was only surrounded by her brothers. Now, as she looked around the room, she found faces of concern and maybe even friends. **_

"_**I need some air. I'm sorry. I just need some air," she said jumping as best she could to her feet. **_

_**Jeff shot her a face of concern, "I'm coming with you." **_

_**He put his arm around her shoulders as they began to exit the room, "Guys," Matt said as they both faced him, "Kane and Taker are probably around here somewhere snapping out. Why don't you guys head to the hotel, we'll pack up our stuff and meet you guys there."**_

_**Tears began pouring down Hazel's face. "All my stuff's in Taker's locker room…"**_

"_**No, it's not…" Lita interjected quickly, "I saw what was going on and I got your stuff while everyone was down at the ring." She said pointing to the corner of the room.**_

_**A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she saw her duffle and jacket. "Thank you…" she said looking around the room.**_

"_**You guys get out of here. We'll catch up at the motel." Matt ordered Jeff.**_

_**Jeff led Hazel to his car. His heart pounded inside of his rib cage. This would be the first time since they had kissed that they would be alone together. He smiled at her. He knew now that she had feelings for him. 'She was going to take a choke slam to protect me' he thought to himself. He'd spent the past year being alone and to make matters worse, he was always surrounded by the 'love birds' as he referred to Lita and Matt. Looking at Hazel, he finally understood what Lita meant to Matt. **_

"_**I'm sorry if I just complicated your life." Hazel said sadly.**_

"_**No, no, don't ever think you're a complication to me."**_

"_**I just don't know where I go from here." She replied looking at him. "I feel alone and I know my brothers will come after you."**_

_**Jeff parked the car in front of their hotel and turned to face her. Tears stained her cheeks and it killed him to see her so upset. **_

"_**I care about you. I care, a lot. I don't want to see you hurt or upset ever. I want to be there for you." He whispered taking her trembling hand into his.**_

_**Their green eyes met. Jeff wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at her. "And I know you care about me. Not many people would go toe to toe with Taker, especially not in a cast."**_

_**Hazel let a laugh escape her lips. "I do care..."**_

"_**Good," Jeff said pulling her close to him. "We will be ok, I promise you." He reassured her, kissing her forehead.**_


	8. Recovery

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Over the next two weeks, Hazel stayed with Jeff in North Carolina while they both healed from Taker's attacks. Matt and Lita came around, and for the first time, Hazel felt normal. She had friends, she had a boyfriend, and she even viewed Lita as a sister figure. Her happiness was over-shadowed by the fear of what her brothers were up to. She knew them better than anyone, and they wouldn't just let her be; they would try to take her away from Jeff and the others one way or another. She tried not to think about it, but it always kept popping up in her head. She knew that if anything would happen, it was bound to happen when she returned to the ring without a cast. The morning she was to get her cast off was a bittersweet day. She was looking forward to being without a cast, but not happy about the idea of returning to the WWE. **_

"_**You ready to do this?" Jeff asked her as he leaned on the doorway to his bedroom.**_

"_**Not really…" she sighed getting up. **_

"_**I promise you. I won't let anything bad happen to you. You have us, you don't need to worry about your brothers." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you."**_

_**She looked into his eyes. She knew he meant every word he said to her. "I love you too..." she replied brushing his lips lightly with hers. She wished she could tell Jeff that everything would be fine and mean it too, but she knew that this was the beginning of a long battle. **_

_**After the cast was removed, Hazel had no reason for why she couldn't return to action in the WWE. "Jeff…" she said softly.**_

"_**Hmm?" he questioned as he turned the radio down, "What is it, Babe?" **_

"_**I need to do some stuff before I can go back to the ring…"**_

"_**Like what?" **_

"_**I figured since I left my brothers, I need a change. Like a new image."**_

_**Jeff smiled at her, "You going to get rid of the black gear for some rainbow?"**_

_**She laughed. He always could make her laugh, even when she didn't want to. "Not sure, but I want a change."**_

"_**I'll do whatever you need me to do." He added.**_

_**She bit her lip, "Aww, I know you would, but… I sort of was thinking that Lita could help…"**_

"_**Ohh, so it's girl stuff..." he said laughing.**_

_**Lita ran out of Jeff's bedroom laughing as she headed down the steps to the living room where Matt and Jeff were waiting. Jeff looked up and half smiled at Lita as she climbed into Matt's lap. **_

"_**Well?" Jeff asked.**_

"_**You're going to love it. Trust me. You sooo will!" **_

"_**I don't know Jeff. I think you might be in trouble. You gave two females your credit card and your car. Not to mention, they were gone all day. This could be bad." Matt said jokingly.**_

"_**Oh shut up, Matt…" Hazel said.**_

_**They all stared at her. Her long, curly dark brunette hair was now stick straight, shoulder length, and had blonde highlights. She wore black pants with a black and pink corset top, which revealed her tone body. Neither of the boys said anything. Lita looked at them both. "Well?"**_

"_**Oh my God…" Jeff said standing up. **_

"_**You don't like it?" Hazel questioned.**_

"_**You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He said kissing her lips.**_

"_**I told you!" Lita laughed. She nudged Matt. "Well?"**_

"_**Damn, Haz, you definitely been hiding your assets under those baggy, black clothes."**_

"_**Matt!" Lita squealed smacking his arm.**_

"_**It's a compliment!" Matt pouted.**_

_**Jeff and Hazel entered the arena on Monday afternoon. Their return was slated for Raw that night, but they needed to get their clearance from the trainers. Lita had been helping Hazel since the day she got her cast off and Jeff had been working with Matt. They walked down the hallway and saw Edge sitting on the floor stretching. His eyes shot up at Hazel. **_

"_**Wow! You look amazing!" he screamed pulling her into a hug. "How have you been?"**_

_**Hazel smiled at Jeff. "I've been amazing. Never better." She said pulling Jeff's hand into hers.**_

_**Edge smiled at her. "I'm so happy for you!" Inside his head, the jealousy pulsed through his veins. He never liked the Hardyz that much. Now, he hated Jeff with a passion. "I have to get going. I'll catch ya later ok?" he said walking off. **_


	9. The New Hazel

_**Chapter 9**_

"_**You're all clear." The trainer announced to Hazel. "Your leg is completely healed, and as long as you keep doing the strengthening exercises I showed you, you'll be back at top form in no time."**_

"_**Thanks," she stated hopping down from the examination table. **_

"_**Hazel," Lita said walking into the trainer's office, "Well?"**_

"_**Good as new…"**_

"_**That's great. Vince wants to talk to you in his office when you're finished in here though." She said raising her eyebrow, "not sure if that's a good thing or not yet..."**_

_**Hazel rolled her eyes. "I'm on my way. Let Jeff know for me?"**_

_**-----------------------------------**_

_**Edge couldn't stop thinking about Hazel and how much it burned him that she was with Jeff. What did she see in him? He had known her for almost 4 years and had feelings in his heart that he couldn't remove. He replayed the whole scene in his head and cursed himself for allowing Jeff to be her hero. The thought of seeing them together made him feel sick and he had to fight the desire to knock Jeff out. He ran his hands over his face and threw his hair. He didn't know what he could do, but he knew he had to do something. **_

_**Hazel found herself standing in front of Vince's door. She knocked lightly and the door flew open. Shane McMahon stood in the doorway. "Can I help you?"**_

_**Hazel had to laugh to herself. She could tell from Shane's face that he didn't recognize her. "Vince asked to see me…"**_

_**Shane stared at her and let her into the room. "You're new girl is here…" he called to Vince.**_

"_**That's not a new girl! Shane, you might need glasses." He said as he pulled Hazel into a hug. Shane stared at Hazel and his eyes brightened. **_

"_**Wow girl, you take the cast off and do a complete 360!" **_

"_**How are you doing? Is your leg healed and all of that?" Vince asked.**_

"_**The trainer just cleared me, everything's good I guess. I haven't seen or heard anything from my brothers so I don't know what's going on with them and me…" she sighed.**_

"_**Where have you been then?" Shane asked.**_

"_**With Jeff…" she blushed.**_

"_**Jeff Hardy?" Vince asked.**_

"_**Ummm yeah."**_

_**Shane and Vince exchanged looks. "Well, Hazel, after everything that's happened in the past few months we're made a decision."**_

_**Hazel had a creeping suspicion that she wasn't going to like what they were about to say. Was she fired? **_

"_**We like the idea of you breaking away from your brothers. The fans have been buzzing for weeks about you and Jeff. So if you and Jeff are together that's even better." Vince stated.**_

"_**But you need a new theme song and such. We want to surprise everyone tonight when you come back. So here's our plan for you…."**_

_**Jeff, Matt, and Lita were in their locker room when Hazel came in. She was smiling ear to ear. Jeff looked up and smiled at her. "Someone's awful happy."**_

"_**Oh you don't even know…" she laughed. **_

"_**So tell me…." Jeff said pulling her close to him and kissing her.**_

"_**Get a room..." Matt joked.**_

_**She ran her hand up Jeff's chest and played with his hair, "It's a surprise."**_

"_**This is going to be a horrible night…" Lita complained. "I have to wrestle Trish."**_

"_**And we have a TLC match," Matt said to Jeff.**_

"_**Against who?" **_

"_**Edge and Christian…" Matt said.**_

"_**It looks really weird especially since they were with us against Kane and Taker…" Lita interjected.**_

"_**Do you have a match?" Matt asked Hazel.**_

"_**No, but I get a mic promo."**_

"_**Is that what Vince wanted you for?" Lita asked.**_

"_**Yeah, wants to me officially announce that I've left my brothers and am with Jeff…" **_

_**Edge and Christian were preparing for their match when Hazel knocked on their locker room door. **_

"_**I know you guys are busy and all, but I never thanked you for what you did in the ring with Taker. I'm not going to forget how true of a friend you both are to me; and no, I'm not going to ask you boys to go easy on the Hardyz." She laughed.**_

_**Edge looked at Christian after Hazel had left. Christian shook his head, "She's a good girl… don't do something stupid that she'll hate you for when she finds out you did something…"**_

_**Edge sighed. He knew his brother was right. **_

"_**Maybe Hardy will mess up and she'll end it. Plus, it's new… and she was looking to get away from her brothers. Maybe it's not love…"**_

_**On her way back to the locker room, Hazel saw Kane in the hallway. She walked past him and was surprised that he didn't even recognize her. He didn't even react to her. She laughed to herself. **_

_**Kane was on his way to the locker room he shared with Taker. He had seen his baby sister in the hallway but he acted like he didn't.**_

"_**Hazel's back. She's had a makeover of sorts but she's back…" Kane announced.**_

"_**Excellent. We should make sure to see her tonight…" Taker laughed.**_


	10. Hazel's return

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Matt and Jeff sat in their locker room getting ready for that night's match. Hazel and Lita were sitting with them watching them as they prepared. Hazel was filled with a mixture of emotions over her return. **_

"_**So when is your promo before or after our match?" Matt asked her. **_

"_**I go out before you guys…" she replied looking at her watch, "speaking of which, I need to be on my way to the ring… but I'll see you before you go out?" she stated as she gave Jeff a kiss on his cheek. **_

_**-----------------**_

_**Inside the ring, Vince was cutting a promo about how the next pay-per-view would have championship matches for every single title, except the Women's Title. "Now, I want the WWE to be full of fighting Champions. The belts need to be defended and if any of you back there don't want to defend your belts, then give them to people who do. Everyone knows why the Women's Championship will not be defended and we all wish Hazel a speedy return." Vince spat into the microphone. Hazel was backstage waiting on her cue. She could hear the crowds and she felt instantly at home. Vince and Shane had worked with her on a new entrance video and music. The fans were about to see the new side of Hazel that they'd never seen before. Back in their locker room, Team Xtreme watched the monitor wondering how Hazel was going to be received by the fans. **_

_**Vince stood in the ring with the microphone telling the audience the list of Champions and how for the next few weeks leading to the pay-per-view, the number one contenders would be selected. Hazel got the thumbs up to enter the stage while Vince was finishing his promo. Before he could finish, the lights blacked out and Hazel's new entrance song blared. The crowd began to cheer as she stepped onto the stage. She looked out into the crowds and a smile crossed her face. She began to walk to the ring, waving at the crowd. She stepped into the ring and walked towards Vince. The crowd was uncontrollable as she was handed a microphone and stood in the ring with Vince. She couldn't help but smile as she looked out into the crowd. She put the microphone up to her mouth to begin her promo still smiling at the reception she was receiving. **_

_**Jeff and Matt smiled at each other. "How'd she manage to get the intro to 'Crazy Train' by Ozzy?" Matt asked Jeff.**_

_**Jeff shrugged his shoulders and watched Hazel and Vince. **_

_**She looked very different then the last time she'd been in the ring. Her shoulder length, brunette hair was straight and she wasn't wearing baggy black wrestling attire. Instead, she stood in the ring in black flares with hot pink flames shooting up the sides and a hot pink halter top. She looked amazing holding the Women's Championship on her shoulder. **_

_**Once the crowd had quieted down, she began to speak. "Mr. McMahon, I don't want the guys to be the only fighting Champions in the WWE. I'm ready to defend my Championship as well!" she squealed into the microphone which made the crowd go insane. Vince smiled at Hazel. **_

"_**All right, everyone I have a correction. All the titles will be defended at the Pay-Per-View!" **_

_**The crowd began cheering and chanting "Hazel!" over and over. She looked out into the crowd, and then back at Vince. **_

"_**I've been away for a while. Too long and I'm so happy to be back. What happened to me over the past few months has made me realize what I need to do with myself. "She pointed to the Titan Tron which began playing footage of the match against Lita where Kane broke her leg. The crowd booed. "My own brother isn't that nice?" she stated. The Tron then played footage of the night Taker almost choke-slammed her. The crowd booed viciously. "I know my brothers are in the building somewhere, and I just want them to know that they are both dead to me. I am not going to…." She stated by was cut off by her Brothers' entrance music. The crowd booed as Kane and Taker stepped out onto the stage and began to head to the ring. Hazel looked at Vince and he pushed her behind him in an act to defend her. They stepped into the ring and walked towards Vince and their sister. Backstage, Matt and Jeff had looks of concern. **_

"_**This can't be good…" Lita stated as Jeff and Matt both began to head for the stage. **_

_**Undertaker took the microphone and faced his sister. "What's this new style about? You think you look hot or something?" **_

_**The crowd began cheering for Hazel, which infuriated Taker. "All of you shut up! Hazel you are our sister whether you like it or not!" he spat into the mic. Vince stood between Taker and Hazel causing a physical blockade. Taker threw Vince towards Kane, who big-booted him. Vince hit the mat hard, as Hazel stood there in disbelief, Taker grabbed her and pushed her body into the turnbuckle and grabbed her neck. "You got away once, but not this time!" he screamed as he lifted her off of her feet by her neck. The crowd booed as Taker did this. "Your friends aren't here now are they?" Hazel was fighting her brother's grip as she kicked wildly. She managed to kick Taker hard enough him his mid-section that he released the hold he had on her neck. She was quickly back on her feet and trying to jump out of the ring. Taker caught her leg and began pulling her; however Hazel grabbed the ropes and used them to keep herself near the apron. The crowd began cheering as Matt and Jeff ran into the ring and began attacking Kane and Taker. Hazel slid out of the ring and landed on the mat just outside the ring. She watched as Jeff and Matt attacked her brothers. She reached under the ring and drew out a steel chair. She climbed back into the ring with the chair. She drew the chair high into the air as she saw Taker coming towards her. She clipped Taker in the face with the chair first and he didn't even budge. Hazel looked out into the crowd drew the chair again and slammed the chair into his face so hard that she lost her hold on one end of the chair. Taker's body slammed the mat and the crowd cheered wildly. Kane looked at his sister and began charging her. She cracked the chair into his face and he landed on the mat. Matt and Jeff stared at Hazel in disbelief, she had just knocked out both of her brothers. She motioned for Jeff to pull Taker close to the turnbuckle as she threw the chair over Taker's face and began to climb the turnbuckle. Jeff and Matt knew what she was about to do, they placed their arms in the air and called for the crowds support. The crowd cheered as she hit her signature move, The Hazel-Theory, to Taker, who had the chair covering his face. She grabbed the microphone and began screaming into it. "I'm not a weak little girl anymore boys! I've been humiliated by you both too many times and this is my way of showing you that you will not get away with putting your hands on me again!" she screamed throwing the microphone on top of Taker. Hazel slid out of the ring and went to where Mr. McMahon was slowly getting to his feet. She helped him up and he stood in disbelief at the sight in the ring. Matt and Jeff raised Hazel's arms in victory as the crowd cheered. It was obvious to the fans that Hazel was now aligned with the Hardyz. Hazel hugged Matt and turned to Jeff. The arena erupted at Jeff kissed Hazel in the middle of the ring. As Vince, Hazel, and the Hardyz began walking to the top of ramp, Taker grabbed a mic.**_

"_**Jeff Hardy! You stole our sister! You will pay!" he screamed. **_

_******To Be Continued???**_


	11. Brother Knows Best?

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Hazel's hands were trembling as they entered their locker room. She still couldn't believe what she had done to her brothers. Not that they didn't deserve it, but more so the fact that she had done it herself. A smile crossed her face as Jeff put his arm around her shoulder. Matt and Lita were in the locker room, but when Jeff looked into Hazel's eyes, no one else existed. **_

"_**I love you…" he whispered into her ear as he held her close to him. **_

_**Before Hazel could say anything, Matt interjected. "What about Taker's threats?"**_

_**Jeff rolled his eyes and stared at his brother, "I've been in the ring with him before, I'll do what I have to do to make sure we're safe." He turned to Hazel, "I will do anything it takes to keep you safe."**_

_**Elsewhere**_

_**Taker paced back and forth in front of Kane. Both had red marks from the chair. Taker held his head with his hand as he paced angrily. "I don't know what has gotten into that girl!" he swore.**_

_**Kane shrugged his shoulders. Taker sneered at him. "You were just the same when that girl Tori was around… made me sick." **_

_**Kane shot Taker a menacing look. Tori was the love of Kane's life and after her betrayal, Kane had changed into a cold, heartless machine. Just the mention of her name sent shockwaves through his body. **_

"_**Love makes warriors into fools…" Taker said breaking Kane from his memories of Tori. **_

"_**What do you suppose we do? Hazel isn't a child and Hardy hasn't ever crossed you in the past."**_

_**Taker looked at Kane, anger radiated from his face. "Are you going soft on me brother? Hazel is made for greatness. Hardy is not."**_

_**Kane shrugged.**_

_**Edge sat in his locker room feeling a mix of emotions. He knew what Taker's threats meant and he had lived through the same threats himself. Taker had issued the same threats to Edge years ago. Taker had beaten Edge viciously until one day, Hazel had had enough. Edge remembered that day and he hoped that history wouldn't repeat itself. **_

_**Raw—1 week later**_

_**Taker paced outside the arena in the parking lot waiting for Jeff and Hazel. He wouldn't allow his sister to disrespect him so badly. He stood in the shadows as he heard Hazel laughing as she got closer to the arena entrance. She stopped in her motion as she saw her brother coming from the shadows. "Jeff, look out!" she cried.**_

_**Taker knocked Jeff to the ground and stared at Hazel. "You look frightened sister…" he said coolly to her. **_

_**Hazel was terrified of her brother, especially after what she had done, she knew he would be scarier than usual. She avoided looking into his eyes and placed her hands out to protect herself. **_

"_**I hope you feel like you made the right choice…" he spat in her face as he walked away from her. She felt her legs give out beneath her and began helping Jeff. By this time, Matt was at her side. **_

"_**Are you ok?" Matt asked her as she held her chest. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She nodded her head as they both helped Jeff to his feet. Jeff looked at Hazel. "Did he hurt you? What did he do? Tell me!" **_

_**Hazel shook her head, "He didn't touch me… just… scared me….Are you ok?"**_

_**Jeff nodded his head and pulled his arm around her shoulder. **_

_**Taker and Kane made their way out to the ring later that night. The crowd booed as Taker took the microphone. Kane stood next to him but looked indifferent to anything that Taker said. **_

"_**My sister has been turned against me by Jeff Hardy. She has given into Hardy and has joined against me." He motioned to the Tron where last week's mayhem was displayed. The crowd cheered as Hazel hit Taker and Kane with the chair. Taker's fury radiated as he continued. "Hazel, you are mine. I control what you do and you will do as I command you. I demand you come out to the ring."**_

_**Backstage, Hazel and the Hardyz watched Taker in the ring. She looked at Jeff and her heart dropped. She stood up and looked at Jeff. She loved him. She knew he loved her. She also knew that Taker and Kane would make their lives miserable. **_

_**Jeff looked at her as she stood up, "No, Haze, no…" he said trying to grab her hand.**_

"_**I have to. If I don't, it will never end…" she said as Jeff began to walk towards the door with her. She put her hand up, "I have to do this alone…"**_

_**Taker waited in the ring. "I know you're back there…"**_

_**Hazel's music blared through the arena and the crowd cheered as she stood on the stage, microphone in hand. "What do you want?" she snapped.**_

"_**Come down here…" Taker ordered.**_

"_**I'm fine just here. Brother, you aren't my boss. Maybe in the past I made choices to make you happy…. But those days are done. Leave me be! Leave Jeff alone and stay away from Matt and Lita!" **_

_**Taker motioned for Kane to get Hazel. Kane looked from one sibling to the other. "Hazel, we can be like we used to be… Just come to the ring!"**_

"_**If I come down there… neither one of you can put your hands on me."**_

"_**You have my word…" Taker spat into the microphone.**_

_**Hazel reluctantly began walking down the ramp and stood outside the ring. She gazed up at her brothers. From the floor, they looked like giant monsters in the ring. "I'm here… now, what do you want?" **_

_**Taker took her hand and looked into her eyes. "You really are a stupid girl!" he screamed at her as he spun her into Kane's open arms. **_

"_**You asshole!!!" she cried as Kane held her tightly between his arms. She fought but didn't get very far. Taker laughed as she struggled to break Kane's grip on her as he turned to face the ramp. "Come on, Jeff. I know you're on your way out here anyway… he's your invitation!"**_

_**Hazel struggled against Kane and she noticed that Kane's grip on her wasn't tight as before. She stopped struggling against his arms and realized he wasn't even holding her down; rather, his arms were wrapped around her. She stared at her brother and realized that it wasn't Kane that had a problem with her being with Jeff. Hazel stood in the ring as the crowd cheered for Jeff to come out. Taker waited a few minutes and when Jeff didn't appear, he turned to Hazel. "Well, it looks like he doesn't care about you! You really are a stupid girl!" **_

_**Kane looked at the ramp and saw Jeff running towards them. As he jumped into the ring, he ran towards an unsuspecting Undertaker and kicked him to the mat. Kane pulled Hazel out of the way of their falling brother. Taker realized he was under attack and caught Jeff in a choke slam. Hazel screamed as her brother threw Jeff's body onto the mat. Taker motioned to Kane to carry Hazel to the back as she fought to escape his grip. "Jeff!" she screamed as her brother drug her from the ring. Taker began to repeatedly kick Jeff as he lay on the mat. "Stay away from my sister!" he screamed before exiting the ring to join his siblings. As Taker neared the top of the stage, he was stopped by the weak voice of Jeff Hardy from the ring. "Hey Taker! Taker!" he panted. Kane and Taker stood in shock. Jeff continued. "I love your sister. I don't know what I have to do to prove this to you. I'm not using her or anything…" his southern accent filled the arena. "Hazel, you know how I feel." He smiled at her. She stared at him and she knew he was only talking to her. "I love you…" **_

"_**I love you too!" Hazel mouthed back to him. **_

_**A smile crossed Jeff's face and rage filled Taker's. **_

"_**You love her huh? You think you deserve her? Prove it to me!" Taker screamed. "In a match. Tonight!" **_

_**The crowd cheered. Jeff stood in the ring as the crowd cheered. He looked up at the 3 siblings. "I'll do anything to be with Hazel…"**_

"_**Great…" Taker screamed as he pushed Hazel backstage. **_

_**Hazel stared at Taker. "Why are you doing this?!" **_

"_**Hazel, he's not the right guy for you! He wears nail polish! What I am doing is protecting you! You are blinded by stupidity and don't see what I see. We know what's best for you!" he screamed at her. **_

"_**I'm your sister and you both should want me to be happy! Not destroy the one good thing I have!" she sobbed. Kane felt sorry for his sister for the first time during this whole ordeal. Perhaps all this "love" talk had made him remember Tori and the feelings he had for her. He had known all too well about the pain of heartbreak and betrayal that associated itself with love. As they walked towards the locker room, Hazel began sobbing as she was pushed towards their locker room. Kane knew she didn't want to go there. He knew that she should hate them after everything that she'd been put through by Taker and himself. He also knew that Hazel was incapable of hate, much like him as he was beginning to discover. Once inside the locker room, Hazel threw herself onto the couch and began to sob. Taker looked at Kane and laughed at Hazel's tears. **_

"_**I don't want anyone interfering so when I have this match," Taker began facing Kane, "I want you to stay here with her." **_

_**Kane nodded his head as he watched his sister crying.**_


	12. Kane & Hazel

_**Chapter 12 **_

_**Matt and Lita watched Jeff as he prepared for his match against Taker. Jeff caught them watching him and raised an eyebrow. "What's the face for?"**_

_**Lita looked at Matt then back at Jeff, "Is she really worth all this?"**_

_**Jeff sighed as he finished pulling on his arm bands. "Yes," he said as he headed out of the locker room towards the stage. Matt and Lita exchanged looks.**_

_**Kane and Hazel sat in the locker room in silence. Taker was getting ready for the match as he watched his sister looking miserable next to Kane. "Hazel, I know you think you know what's best but I'm trying to protect you."**_

_**She didn't even react to his words. Kane noted her misery and looked at Taker. "Do you really need to do this? I mean Hardy's a small guy. Everyone pretty much knows that you can win this match without much effort." **_

"_**Kane, don't go getting sentimental on me."**_

"_**Seriously, what is so wrong with Hardy? He's never done anything to either of us to make him an enemy and Hazel obviously thinks he's worth her time…."**_

"…_**.Are you seriously questioning me?" Take yelled cutting Kane off. "You are just as stupid as her, little brother." **_

_**Before Kane could reply, Taker was off to the ring for his match against Jeff. Hazel looked at Kane and smiled at him. After months of Kane being just as cold as Taker, she saw a flicker of the brother she loved. "Thanks Kane..." she said softly. "You know what?"**_

_**Kane looked up at her with curiosity. **_

"_**Taker hated it when you were with Tori. He plotted against you both the same way he's doing with Jeff and I. He actually tried to get me to interfere and attack her…"**_

_**Kane was mesmerized by her words.**_

"_**But I knew you loved her and I never did anything. I never wanted to see you unhappy and look at what you've done to me."**_

_**Kane hung his head in shame.**_

"_**Taker hates us both you know. He always has. We are different than him. We can feel love and be loved. That's what makes us different from Taker. He's going to be alone and he wants us to be right there with him. You must know that!"**_

_**Kane was silent for a moment, then looked into her eyes."I'm sorry Hazel. I don't know how to stop him. Hopefully Jeff can handle himself." He sighed. "You want to watch the match?"**_

_**Hazel shook her head, "I can't watch… he's never going to talk to me again after this match…" she sighed.**_

"_**Are you sure he loves you?" Kane questioned.**_

_**Hazel looked at him with shock in her eyes, "Yes. More than anything. Why?"**_

"_**And he's a decent guy? He treats you right?" Kane pressured.**_

"_**Yes…"**_

_**Kane took her hands into his and kissed it. "My sweet angel. I am sorry for everything I've done to you. You deserve to have everything you want. Just tell me I haven't lost your love." **_

_**Hazel's eyes filled with tears as she looked at him. "You're my brother and I will always love you." **_

"_**Then go. Go to Jeff and be happy. I'll take care of Taker. Hazel, don't turn your back on love. It makes you a heartless person. Don't end up like me…"**_

_**She hugged her brother and kissed his cheek. Kane watched her as she ran up the hallway towards Team Xtreme's locker room. She knocked on the door and was greeted by Lita. "Hazel, come in. How'd you get away?" Matt looked just as shocked to see her standing there, unharmed. **_

"_**Kane let me go…" she smiled.**_

"_**Is he tied up or knocked out somewhere?" Matt asked in disbelief.**_

_**Hazel laughed, "No, he wants me to be happy. Taker's the one who doesn't want me with Jeff…" her voice trailed off as she saw the monitor in the background displaying the match. Taker was tossing Jeff around the ring like a rag doll. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. **_

"_**He told me no matter what not to come to the ring…" Matt stated. "Said he wanted to prove himself alone… no matter how brutal it ends up being…"**_

"_**Well," Hazel began, "He never told me I couldn't do something about it." She finished as she began heading to the stage entrance before Matt or Lita could say anything. Hazel reached the stage and quickly made it to ring side. Even the crowd was unaware of her presence until she hopped onto the ring apron. Taker stared at Hazel with a look of disbelief. He released his hold on Jeff and began to walk towards Hazel. She hesitated for a moment debating if she should jump down from the apron or stand there and face his wrath. She held onto the rope tightly as he approached. **_

"_**What are you doing out here? I told you to stay in the back!" he screamed at her. **_

_**Hazel noted Jeff's movements as she stood there. "I'm not leaving."**_

_**Taker began screaming at her to get down and go backstage. Jeff took advantage of Hazel's distraction and managed to get Taker to the mat. Hazel stood ring side for the rest of the match. Taker recovered from Jeff's attack and planted Jeff in the middle of the ring with a loud thud. Hazel watched as he pinned Jeff and was announced as the winner. He exited the ring and called for Hazel to come with him. By this time, Hazel was in the ring helping Jeff. "I need a microphone." She called to Lillian Garcia. "Taker," she called. "I have a proposition for you…"**_

_**Taker turned to face her as she sat in the ring with Jeff. **_

"_**You face Jeff in a ladder match. If you win, I won't see him ever again. If Jeff wins, you accept us being together…" she announced.**_

_**A smile crossed Taker's face. "One more match and this will be over with, eh?"**_

"_**Yes…" she replied looking at Jeff. "I have faith in you…" she whispered to Jeff.**_

"_**Done. You tell me when and where!" Taker boomed.**_

"_**Next week…" Hazel answered.**_

_**Taker exited the arena, leaving Hazel in the ring with Jeff Hardy. Over the next week, Hazel went back to Cameron with Jeff and Matt. Every day she woke up next to Jeff and had never felt so happy in her life. **_

"_**It's beautiful here…" Hazel sighed as she looked out into the garden.**_

"_**Haze, don't be sad… Everything will be ok. I just have to have this match and it'll all be over…" he said kissing her forehead. Matt walked out into the garden and saw Hazel in Jeff's arms. **_

"_**Guys, time to leave for the airport." He called out to them. Jeff looked at him and sighed. "Let's go get this over with…" Jeff whispered to Hazel.**_

_**When they reached the arena, Jeff went to get ready for his match while Hazel went to her brothers' locker room. She needed to talk to her brother about this match. Kane opened the door for her and stepped out of the way. "Is he here?" she asked as he nodded his head. **_

"_**Hazel," Taker called.**_

"_**Listen, I know you and how you are. I want your word; if Jeff wins tonight, this ends tonight…." She snapped.**_

"_**Hazel, I don't know why this is an issue. He's not going to win, but if he should somehow pull a victory then yes you have my word."**_

"_**Why can't you just let her be with Hardy without a match to decide it?" Kane interjected.**_

"_**Well, I know how you feel about Hazel and Hardy since you let her go last week." Taker snapped at Kane.**_

"_**Kane didn't let me go. I escaped..." Hazel lied to protect her brother.**_

"_**Yeah, I don't believe that for a minute." Taker raged.**_

_**After Hazel left, Kane turned to Taker. "You know, it might be easier just to accept this then fight her on this. You might lose her forever if you keep this up…"**_


	13. Hazel's Fate

_**Chapter 13**_

"_**Whose idea was it to have a ladder match?" Matt asked Jeff.**_

"_**Hazel and I had talked about it before. I know I have a better chance at beating him then if it was a regular match." Jeff said lacing his boots. Matt shook his head. "She's going to get you killed, or extremely injured. I told you that you should have just left her alone. Ever since we got involved in this bullshit, we've all been in danger. You should have just let her work it out with her family herself." Matt huffed. **_

_**Jeff shot his older brother a dirty look, "What would you do for Lita? You love her and if someone was doing shit to her, you'd do anything to stop it. Wouldn't you?"**_

_**Matt bit his lip. He knew now that he had hit a nerve in Jeff. "Lita isn't the sister of Kane and Undertaker."**_

"_**What if she was?"**_

"_**She isn't."**_

"_**But, what if she was?" Jeff pressed.**_

"_**You have control over who you love…" he spat before walking out into the hallway almost bumping Hazel. "I hope you're happy." He spat at her as he walked off.**_

_**Hazel watched Jeff get ready. "Matt hates me doesn't he?"**_

"_**He just doesn't understand how I'm not worried about this match." He replied kissing her lightly. "I know that if we're meant to be together, we will find a way. Even if I need to get my ass beaten a few times, you're worth it."**_

_**Hazel tried to smile but she couldn't. Jeff had confidence, but she was terrified. The anxiety intensified as the match neared. Jeff tried everything in his arsenal to make her relax but she just couldn't. Finally, it was time for the match. Jeff turned to her and smiled. "You want to walk with me? Stand ring side and watch up close?" **_

_**She shook her head, and then stared at the floor. Jeff nudged her chin so that she was facing him. "It'll be ok. Come on." He said taking her hand as they headed into the hallway. They passed Kane in the hallway.**_

"_**Jeff," he called. "Listen, I know we haven't been anything close to friends, but as long as you're good to her, I don't care that you guys are together."**_

"_**Thanks, Kane." Jeff said looking at Hazel. **_

_**Undertaker was already in the ring when Hazel and Jeff made their way to the stage she nervously grabbed for his hand one last time. Jeff danced to his song as Hazel waved to the fans as they approached the ring. Taker stared at them as she climbed into the ring with Jeff. Taker grabbed a microphone and called to her. "Hazel, I need to be reminded if I win this match, you'll never see him again right?"**_

_**She sighed as she turned to face her brother. "If Jeff should lose, I will keep my word. As long as you keep your word when he wins." She spat back at him. **_

"_**Good enough for me…" he spat at her. **_

_**Jeff pulled the ropes apart so she could safely get out, but Taker attacked him before she was off the apron. Taker's blow sent Jeff crashing into Hazel, who landed on the mat on the outside of the ring with a thud. Hazel bought herself to her feet and gave Jeff a reassuring smile as she walked towards King and JR. **_

"_**Hazel is joining us!" King announced as she sat next to him.**_

"_**Hi JR. Hi King. How are you both doing?" she asked trying to sound confident.**_

"_**How are you feeling? This must be an emotional situation for you." JR stated.**_

"_**More then you know. I love my brothers both very much even if that doesn't make any sense to anyone and I know that they feel that they are trying to protect me… but I love Jeff and I'm old enough to decide who I spend my time with.."**_

"_**Have you considered the outcome if Jeff should lose?" King asked earnestly.**_

_**Hazel sighed. "I have faith in Jeff. I also am a woman of my word.."**_

_**The match raged in the ring with both Jeff and Taker controlling the match. Hazel watched intently but felt her stomach ache when she watched her brother manhandling Jeff. The crowd cheered and booed as control of the match switched quite often. **_

"_**You know, Hazel, if Jeff should lose, I will be your boyfriend." King joked.**_

_**For the first time, Hazel laughed a real laugh. Not a forced or fake one that she had been doing up until now. "Oh, I bet you would..." she laughed.**_

_**Jeff grabbed a ladder and began pulling it into the ring, but Taker slammed the ladder into Jeff's ribs. Hazel watched as Jeff had a hard time getting to his feet. Her heart began racing. Adding insult to injury, Taker kicked the ladder into his side again. Everyone watched as Jeff slid out of the ring almost motionless. "Come on Jeff!" Hazel cheered. As Jeff stood on the apron, Taker threw the top of the ladder into him, sending him crashing onto the announce table. Hazel quickly went to his side. "Jeff, I shouldn't have let you do this! Oh my God. Jeff!" she cried tending to him. Taker began to climb the ladder, until he saw Hazel at Jeff's side. He jumped towards them and shoved Hazel away from Jeff as she cried and begged her brother to stop the match. Taker sneered at her as he threw Jeff's body onto the announce table one more time. Hazel watched in horror as her brother tossed Jeff around like a rag doll. She began to cry openly and knew what she had to do. The tears stained her cheeks as she grabbed a chair and slammed it into her brother's back. He tossed Jeff into the ring and turned to face his sister. She froze, chair still in her hands and tears staining her cheeks. "I told you to stay out of this!" he screamed at her. Jeff, unknowing of what was going on, took the opportunity to go aerial. He jumped from the turnbuckle, just as Taker moved out of the way to reveal Hazel standing there. The crowd booed as Jeff landed and kicked the chair into Hazel's face, knocking her to the floor. Hazel lay on the mat motionless. Taker stared in disbelief at Jeff, who was trying to tend to Hazel. Taker threw him into the ring and began stomping him. Jeff watched as King jumped up from the announce table and checked on Hazel. Jeff let all the fury he had within himself come out as he attacked Taker. King was checking on Hazel while Jeff continued his assault. Taker caught him with an upper right arm, sending him to the ground. The match continued with Taker on the offensive. **_

"_**I can't believe this match. I can't believe Hazel just took a chair to the face!" JR screamed. "How is she King?"**_

_**King was helping Hazel to her feet, but she was still out of it. She held her head as she braced herself on the apron. She watched as Taker choke slammed Jeff from the top of the ladder and began sobbing as Taker unhooked the belt from the suspension, signaling his win. He exited the ring with a smug smile on his face. Jeff was trying to pull himself up with the ropes. When Taker saw this, he was irate. He jumped back into the ring and delivered "The Last Ride" to Jeff. Hazel covered her mouth as she cried seeing Jeff's broken body hit the mat once more. Hazel slid into the ring next to Jeff, her tears streaming down her face. She sat next to him covering her face with one hand and the other was in Jeff's hand. Jeff began to motion for the microphone. "Hey! Hey Taker! You haven't broken me! I'm still standing!" Jeff screamed into the microphone as he tried to use the ropes to steady his body. Hazel saw the look in her brother's eyes. "Jeff… stop…please." She begged. **_

"_**I love your sister more then I love myself! This isn't over…" he screamed.**_

_**Taker came back into the ring. His eyes were confused and angry. He couldn't believe Jeff was back to being almost on his feet. Hazel screamed as Taker gripped Jeff's hand from her hand. "Stop! Please!" she cried as the tears streamed down her cheeks. She cried as she tried to stand. Taker stood Jeff up and looked like he was going to punch him once more. Hazel was still trying to get to her feet, wondering what her brother was going to do. To her shock, as well as everyone else's, Taker did not hit Jeff. Instead, he raised his arm in victory. Jeff looked as confused as everyone else. Taker dropped his arm and Jeff slid to the mat in confusion and exhaustion. Taker turned to Hazel and extended his arm to her. She looked into his eyes and took his hand, unsure of what was going on. Taker brought Hazel to her feet and pulled her into a hug. Taker motioned for the microphone. "Hazel, I was so wrong…" he said wiping the tears from her eyes. Taker stared at Jeff, "If you can stand after an ass-beating from me, I know you can protect my sister…" The crowd cheered as Taker helped Jeff to his feet and placed Hazel's hand into Jeff's. Taker let a genuine smile escape his lips as he turned and left the ring. Hazel and Jeff stood in the ring, realizing at last that Taker had accepted them. Jeff pulled Hazel into a tight hug and kissed her lips. **_

**_***************************_**

**_The End of this part---Hazel & Jeff's story continues in "Truth Behind the Lies"_**


End file.
